Worried
by Arabelle Thorne
Summary: Something happens to chase...and he worries his co workers and even house GASPO! no slash...chase centricYAY! CHAPPY 3!1!1!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing…thank you in advance to all people who review this (hint hint!) Enjoy!

House's cell phone rang, startling out of his sleep. He glanced at the clock as he picked up the phone from the nightstand. 3:01 Am. He groaned and answered.

"What?" He demanded snappishly. He sat up in bed hoping there was a good reason to wake him up at this godforsaken hour.

"Come to the hospital. Now." Cuddy's voice rang sharply in his ears as she hung up, giving him no option but to get dressed and go see what she wanted.

House sat down in the seat of his car, wondering what was so important that Cuddy couldn't tell him over the phone. Momentarily he thought something had happened to Wilson but no…surely Wilson had fallen asleep hours ago…

When House walked into the hospital he quickly was confronted by Cuddy, her face makeup-less her eyes red rimmed. House bit his lip, hoping nothing had happened to Wilson.

"What's so important I have to be here at 3:30 in the morning?" He grumbled. Cuddy fixed him in her eyes.

"Dr. Robert Chase is…he's…"

"Dead?" House supplied, hoping that he was wrong. To his relief Cuddy shook her head

"No…he….they….they found him in an alley….behind a bar….beat half to death…." House was stunned. For a moment he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chase….beat…left for dead? It didn't make sense.

"Your serious?" He asked. She nodded. House continued. "Then why the heck did you call me?!" Cuddy answered curtly

"Because he asked for you." She turned and walked off, presumably towards Chase's room. House was shock for a moment.

_Why in the world would wombat want to talk to me? _After overcoming his shook, House followed.

When he entered the room he was surprised that he felt sorry for the aussie. Slowly Chase opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards Greg.

"Hey…" He said weakly, trying to smile but his lip had been split in the fight and he winced in pain. House sat down in a plastic white chair and looked at him.

"You better have a darn good reason for waking me up. Couldn't you have gotten beaten up earlier, when I was awake?" Chase didn't reply only looking down at his sheets. House sighed, not wanting to know why Chase had asked for him.

"What happened? Who beat you up?" _If anyone's going to beat up my wombat then it's going to be me._ House decided. Chase closed his eyes looking down at his blanket.

"I don't really remember" He began, his soft Australian accent sounding meek "The last thing I remember was talking to someone….next thing I know I'm in the hospital…and all bandaged up…" House blinked at him in surprise.

"You don't remember the fight at all?" Chase shook his head softly.

"Nope. Nothing. "House stared at him.

"What hurts? Symptoms?" Chase stared at him in mild shook.

"House I'm fine…I just got the crap beat outta me that's all…" House glared at him. Do you remember asking for me?" Chase looked at him incredulously.

"Why would I ask for you?" House rolled his eyes.

"Because you secretly love me. So…You don't remember asking for me at all…and yet Cuddy claims you did." Chase sighed heavily and rubbed the side of his head.

'Maybe I did ask for you. How should I know…They gave me pain killers and I was half asleep anyway…I could have asked for anyone and not have remembered it." House looked at him suspiciously.

"You sure your fine?" he asked as he stood. Chase rolled his eyes

"House! I'm fine! Just let me sleep!" House was mildly surprised my the uncharacteristic outburst.

"Fine. But if this interferes with your job then I'm going to turn you into a patient and make you were those nice paper gowns…or maybe I'll make you were the paper gown anyway..." House laughed to himself as he walked out but still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Chase wasn't fine….

Tbc……so…reviews?? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? Thank you!

A. Thorne (in the sides of many!)


	2. Chapter 2

…I still don't own anything….oh well…maybe sometime….ok….enjoy this chappy…thanx to everyone who reviewed the first part….that's really cool of you…

Monday morning found Chase sitting in the conference room, House's voice grating his eardrums. The Aussie's bruises had faded from black and blue to a greenish yellow and his cuts were beginning to heal. This of course mattered not to Dr. Allison Cameron because he was still hurting and had not yet told her what happened. As soon as House left to go bother Wilson for another prescription she turned to Chase.

"What happened to you? You look awful?" Chase winced at her voice, realizing that House had been right and her voice was indeed very painful.

"I…I got in a fight…You should see the other guy though…" He tried to smile at his joke but as he looked up at Cameron he found that the room was much too bright for his liking.

"Oh my god! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Chase sighed inwardly wishing he was at home. Of course he didn't want to tell Cameron she was right. He shook his head, trying to ignore the sudden dizziness this motion triggered.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Nothing for you to worry about…jeez…" Cameron fixed him in a glare.

"You got beat up. You probably suffered a head injury…you should be at home resting, not here working." Chase didn't want to admit it but she was probably right. He'd had a headache since he woke up in the hospital very early Saturday morning.

"Relax…I feel fine…just a bit sore…nothing to worry about." Cameron didn't believe him for one minute.

"What is it with men? Can you not except that you aren't _always _going to feel perfect? If I were you I'd be at home…besides…it would get you away from House" Chase sighed. He was too tired and his head hurt too badly for him to win this argument.

"Fine. Maybe I should be at home. But I'm not going back now. "Cameron sighed

"Couldn't you ask Cuddy? I'm sure she'd let you…or I could drive you home-"

"It's not that I can't go. It's that I don't want to. OK?" Chase's voice filled with anger as he talked until he was almost yelling at Cameron. She stared at him.

"Fine" She got up and left her heals clicking on the tile floor. Foreman looked over the top of his magazine at Chase.

"What was that about?" Chase sighed

"She's just being stupid again…" Foreman shook his head

"No I mean the yelling…I haven't heard you yell at her before…In fact I've hardly heard you yell before…" Chase said nothing as he hung his head holding it in his hands as it throbbed mercilessly. Foremen studied his coworker, wondering if maybe Cameron was right…


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!!!!!!!!! Thanx to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!! A.T

"Chase is acting weird" Cameron said to House as he walked into the elevator. He looked at her

"Oh…is he ignoring you?" House said in a mock concerned voice before rolling his eyes. Cameron followed him into the elevator

"He should be at home. He's got a headache…" House furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did he tell you he had a headache?" Cameron blushed a bit before stuttering

"Well…not exactly…um…well not really." House rolled his eyes as the elevator stopped and he stepped out Cameron walking next to him.

"But anyone in their right mind could tell. He looks miserable." House rolled his eyes

"Then take him home and feed him chicken soup" Cameron gave an exasperated sigh

"House! I'm serious! I'm really worried about Chase."

House entered the conference room as loudly as he could. He banged his cane on the ground, on a chair and gently bounced it off of Foremen's head earning himself a dirty look

"It's because you're black" House offered as an explanation. Throughout all of this noise however, Chase didn't left his head from the table. House glanced at the Aussie.

"Chase!" He said loudly, startling the Cameron and Foremen. Chase lifted his head, his eyes have opened.

"What?" He asked his voice slightly hoarse. House continued to talk loudly.

"Are you going to just sleep there all day?" Chase flinched noticeably as House spoke. Meekly Chase shook his head.

"I'll…I'll stay awake…" House glared at him.

"Go home" House's voice was softer, causing Cameron to stare at him in shook. Chase looked down.

"Go home" House said again. Chase laid his head down on the table tilting his face so he could see House.

"I'm…fine….I don't need to go home." House glared at the Aussie.

"Fine. But as soon as you mess up I'm firing you." Chase didn't reply.

After Foremen and Chase left to go test the patient Cameron turned to House.

"You really care about him don't you?" House shrugged.

"If he's sick then he doesn't care if I bother him. So if he's sick he might as well not even be here." Cameron sighed.

"But aren't you a little bit worried about him? I mean he doesn't usually act so….weird." House sighed.

"He should probably go home." It was the closest House had come to saying he worried about any person besides Wilson….

Authors note! Sorry this is so short….i just wanted to make it clear that House IS worried about his little wombat. But seriously…does anyone feel bad for Chase…he's sooo cute…I feel bad for making him feel bad…oh well...anything for the sake of a story.

A.Thorne (in the sides of many!)


End file.
